


он поместье своё называет не домом, но склепом

by Kaellig



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Some non-consensual kissing, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Четыре поцелуя Луи и Лестата в разные периоды их существования.
Relationships: Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac (mentioned), Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	он поместье своё называет не домом, но склепом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he calls the mansion not a house but a tomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142561) by [peculiar_mademoiselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar_mademoiselle/pseuds/peculiar_mademoiselle). 



> **Задание:** кинки и фетиши (кровь)

1.

Лестат выпивает его досуха, уводя за черту смерти, и Луи способен только дышать, бессильно опрокинувшись на спину. Он слепо шарит вокруг взглядом, пытаясь за что-нибудь зацепиться, найти какое-то спасение; но никто не приходит на помощь. Никто не обрушивается с небес, чтобы освободить его. Во всём мире не существует ничего, кроме рта Лестата, прижимающегося к шее Луи, и его клыков, вонзающихся в нежную, уязвимую плоть. Луи чувствует, как жизнь покидает его тело.

Его пленитель стонет от удовольствия, и Луи отстранённо понимает, что повторяет тот же звук. Со стороны они, должно быть, похожи на слившихся в объятиях любовников. Луи слышит собственный судорожный вздох и выгибается; к своему стыду, он отчётливо осознаёт, что если бы у него ещё оставались силы, то он был бы сейчас возбуждён. Лестат придавливает его к полу, перекинув ногу через его беспомощное бездвижное тело, и Луи чувствует себя пойманным в силки. 

К тому времени, когда Лестат отстраняется, у Луи перед глазами уже расцветают тёмные точки, голова кружится, и мир кружится тоже, дробится осколками, как если бы Луи смотрел через калейдоскопную трубку. Лицо Лестата смазывается, расплываясь в белые и жёлтые пятна, но Луи понимает, что оно всё ближе. Он едва ли может что-то видеть, но всё ещё может чувствовать — и он чувствует, как Лестат прижимается к его губам своими. Лестат вымазан в его крови, и её тошнотворный металлический вкус наполняет рот Луи; он рефлекторно глотает. Лестат отстраняется.

Луи тянется за ним, будто ребёнок, уронивший игрушку; слабо дёргается в его руках, пытаясь вернуть единственное реальное ощущение, которое у него оставалось. Лишившись его, он словно повисает в безвременье, на пороге жизни и смерти. Все его чувства притуплены, мир кажется отделённым от него пеленой. Лестат блаженно улыбается и подставляет ему своё окровавленное запястье.

2\. 

Пока Клодия ещё была ребёнком не только телом, но и разумом, Луи и Лестат снова были заодно — совсем как прежде. Луи кормил её, пусть и испытывая угрызения совести, и позволял Лестату делать всё, что заблагорассудится, пока тот разрешал ему быть рядом с Клодией. Казалось, их маленькая девочка сумела воссоединить их, восстановить их разрушившиеся отношения. Луи по-прежнему болезненно воспринимал отстранённость Лестата, но не показывал этого ради Клодии.

Лестат вызывает Луи к себе в канун первой годовщины её перерождения. Тот подчиняется с опаской; переступая порог кабинета, он почти ожидает увидеть там прекрасную полуживую проститутку, распластанную на столе — Летстат имел своеобразное представление о подарках. Но вместо этого на столе стоит маленькая фарфоровая куколка. Её изящное личико расписано красками: пунцовые щёки, пухлые розовые губы, ярко-голубые, цвета лазурного неба глаза. Головку искусно украшает шапка из светлых, медового оттенка локонов.

— Ты купил игрушку в честь дня рождения Клодии?

Его удивлённый тон, похоже, слегка задевает Лестата, и тот надменно усмехается:

— Это просто подарок.

На одно мгновение в груди Луи теплеет, и он, смягчившись, позволяет себе слабую улыбку — скорее даже намёк на неё. Эту его улыбку, мимолётную и краткую, видит обычно лишь Клодия. Теперь же — всего на миг — она обращена к Лестату.

Луи делает шаг ближе.

— Она прекрасна.

Ответная улыбка кажется ему ярче солнца, и хотя порочность, всегда таившаяся в глубине глаз Лестата, никуда не исчезает, тот выглядит по-настоящему довольным.

Луи не удивляется, когда Лестат подаётся вперёд и притягивает его к себе обеими руками, привлекая для поцелуя. Его пальцы с длинными ногтями вплетаются в тёмные волосы Луи, губы обхватывают нижнюю губу Луи, и Лестат стонет от наслаждения. Луи вторит ему, уступая и отвечая на поцелуй, и с готовностью отпускает ту горечь, которая неотступно преследует его, придавливая подобно камню.

— Луи! — пронзительный крик Клодии вырывает его из сладостного транса, и Луи высвобождается из объятий. Ещё миг — и он уже за дверью, на лестнице, и потому не успевает увидеть, как меняется лицо Лестата, как темнеют его глаза.

3\. 

Когда Луи находит Лестата снова, они оба уже совсем другие. Утрата Клодии ожесточила Луи, он чувствует себя опустошённым и лишённым смысла существования. Его скорбь не похожа на ту, что испытывают живые люди, в ней нет цикличности. Луи не может измениться и перерасти свою потерю; не может забыть. Память о Клодии останется в его сознании навечно, не тускнея и не теряя отчётливости, — и это одновременно его дар и его проклятие.

Лестат, напротив, сломлен. И Луи больно видеть его таким, как больно садовнику видеть некогда прекрасный сад заброшенным и опустевшим. Кожа Лестата истончилась, став почти прозрачной, словно луковая шелуха, и на ней не осталось следов былой красоты. Серые глаза потускнели и померкли; если прежде они напоминали Луи грозовые облака, то теперь — лишь безжизненные камни. Даже его знаменитые кудри, сиявшие некогда золотом, поблекли, будто присыпанные пеплом, и спутались. 

Жалость к нему переполняет Луи, заставляя опуститься на колени и взять его иссохшую руку в свою. Лестат, его создатель и компаньон, могущественный и всесильный, смотрит на него как на восьмое чудо света, и что-то внутри Луи сжимается от этого взгляда. Во взгляде Армана он тоже видел вожделение, но желания Армана были куда более приземлёнными и прагматичными. Для него Луи был связью с новым поколением — и учеником, из которого можно было вырастить идеального вампира, лишённого жалости и сожалений. Лестат же просто смотрит на Луи так, словно он бесконечно прекрасен.

В глубине души Луи знает, что не может остаться, раны на его сердце ещё слишком свежи — но он, не удержавшись, подаётся вперёд.

Поцелуй Лестата совсем не похож не поцелуи Армана. Арман был куда менее эмоционален, и Луи рядом с ним чувствовал защищённость и привязанность. Прикосновение же Лестата пробуждает целый ураган чувств: нежность, влечение, сожаление, злость, ненависть, жалость, любовь. Они вливаются в кровь Луи подобно яду.

Он отстраняется, и на несколько мгновений они оба просто замирают с закрытыми глазами. Затем Луи поднимается на ноги и высвобождает свои пальцы из пальцев Лестата.

— Мне пора идти.

Он уходит, и Лестат смотрит куда-то в пустоту между ними с непониманием и отчаянием.

4.

К тому времени, когда они воссоединяются вновь, мир меняется до неузнаваемости. Они идут по улицам города, рука в руке; кудри Луи забраны в низкий хвост, короткие светлые волосы Лестата небрежно растрёпаны, на его плечах кожаная куртка. 

Он с гордостью и восхищением наблюдает за тем, как Луи, оставив его в стороне, сворачивает в подворотню за подозрительного вида мужчиной. Лестат едва ли может сдержать стон удовольствия, когда Луи, его прекрасное, безупречное творение, умело расправляется с жертвой и жадно высушивает её.

Закончив, Луи бросает безжизненное тело и поднимает взгляд. Его рот выкрашен алым, и Лестат больше не может удерживать собственный голод. Он толкает Луи, вжимая его в стену, шепчет признания в любви, осыпая поцелуями его шею, поднимаясь от ключицы к подбородку, пока не накрывает его окровавленные губы своими.

Луи обхватывает его лицо ладонями, заставляя отстраниться и встретиться с ним взглядом.

Лестат изучающе смотрит на это лицо — которое ненавидел, которое любил, по которому так долго скучал.

— Моё сердце принадлежит тебе.

Лестат улыбается, притягивает его обратно к себе — и они вновь сливаются в страстном кровавом поцелуе, не первом и далеко не последнем.

**Author's Note:**

> в качестве названия оригинального текста использована строчка из песни My Chemical Romance - To The End
> 
> от автора: фик написан скорее по фильму, но с учётом книжного канона


End file.
